Gunmax Has a Son
by Ironhide's Girl 103
Summary: Kio took Gunmax away from Stars leaving her in a foul mood. So when she walked into the Deckerd Room she's greeted with a mech sitting at her deck, she wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone so she got her point across by being blunt with this new mech. Stars belong to me. Yuu belong to a friend who said I could borrow her Oc Yuu, and Takeshi for this Brave police fanfiction.


**Summary: Kio took Gunmax away from Stars leaving her in a foul mood. So when she walked into the Deckerd Room she's greeted with a mech sitting at her deck, she wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone so she got her point across by being blunt with this new mech.**

 **Rating M for Mature**

 **Stars belong to me. Yuu belong to a friend who said I could borrow her Oc Yuu, and Takeshi for this Brave police fanfiction.**

 **Enjoy!**

Yuu saw sitting in Stars chair smirking at the white femme. Stars saw the mech sitting in her chair and growls as she had a good clue who this mech belonged too. "What do you want punk?" She thought to herself _"Must be Gunmax's kid."_

Yuu smiles before speaking. "Sup, babe."

"Definitely related to Gunmax." She sighs thinking that working with Gunmax was bad enough than his kid was going to be worse before she gave a growl. "I'm not your babe!"

They redish pink mech laughs at her. "Oh, c'mon. It's not a bad name, and you are a cutie."

The femme growls. "It's a bad name when you have Gunmax calling you that." Stars goes to throw a punch at the mech.

Yuu catches her fist, his optics flashed behind his visor. "Well, someone's jelly."

"I'm not jealous, Yuu." Stars snarls at him.

"What about my mom...and my dad. Everyone knew Gunmax use to fool around with you...if you know what I mean." The short brave smirks at the femme.

"We never fooled around! We were flirting with each other." Stars growls yanking her fist out of his grasp. "Gunmax and I are partners, not fuck buddies."

"Your temper says otherwise."

Stars rolls her optics and gave a huff. "Than what does my temper say?"

"That you fucked him, and you're jealous Kio took him from you." The reddish pink brave snickers.

The femme growls. "We fucked once." Stars kicked the chair Yuu was sitting on out from under him. Her Sire's temper coming forth as she spoke. "Outta my chair, _punk."_

Yuu yelps as he lands on the floor, he slowly stood up brushing the dust off of himself. "You wanted to fuck him for more than ' _once'_ didn't you, Stars?"

She snarls pulling on of her sword's out holding them both at Gunmax's son. "That's a lie."

The other pushes away the femme's swords. "Right, babe." Yuu starts to walk off before stopping as if he just remembered something. "Oh." He turns around. "Me and you are going to be partners, since Gunmax is with Kio." Yuu laughs. "See yah later." He then leaves the femme alone as she puts her swords away. "What?!" She asked herself as Yuu had already left. "I'm starting to wish that I had stayed with the ninja's."

"Haha~ I love yah baby." The other walked to his gunbike. Stars growls. "Hate you along with Gunmax."

"Oh, c'mon babe, don't pretend you didn't like him." Yuu said as he threw a leg over the seat of his gunbike before continuing. "You liked him for his spike."

Stars threw one of her throwing stars at Yuu. "Shut the frag up!"

Yuu saw the throwing star coming, he easily dodged it before driving off on his gunbike. Stars goes back to the Deckerd Room, sitting down at her desk as she forgot about her throwing star she threw at Yuu. Shadowmaru or Kagero will pick it up and return it to her when they see each other. She looks over her desk to the files that were sitting on top of it. Yuu had gotten back from his little drive. He comes back to the Deckerd Room, seeing Stars sitting at he desk, Yuu smirks as the walks up behind the femme, wrapping his arms around her chest. "You're so cute when you are mad."

The white femme shoves his arms off of her and stood up going over to grab her throwing star to get away from the mech. She knelt down picking the silver throwing star up off the ground she spoke in a harsh voice. "Leave. Me. Alone."

"I was only sayin'." Yuu said smiling.

"Yeah, right." She growls at him.

"You're just really hot...and cute."

Stars shot him a look that could kill. The mini-visron of Gunmax sat down at his father's desk that was across from Stars' own desk. "Sorry..."

She puts away her throwing star in her sub compartment that was on her outer left thigh. Yuu was busy starting on doing his paperwork that should of been done weeks ago. Stars snorts before saying. "Just like Gunmax."

Yuu laughs at her comment as the white femme grabs the file that she was working on off her desk and walks past him to the door. She growls wanting to kill the mech. Yuu smirks as Stars walked by him, he quickly slaps her aft before turning back to the open papers that was legally working on, all the while pretending that he didn't do anything. A engine growls loudly as Stars stopped. "Don't smack my aft! I'll kill you if you try that again."

"I didn't do anything." The reddish pink brave replied.

"And I get stuck with Yuu." She growls to herself leaving the Deckerd Room at last.

"Get use to it hottie." He calls out after the femme smirking as he said that, still watching Stars aft as she left the room. She ignores him, her engine gowling. 

Stars was out in the soccer field that Drill Boy used when he wanted to play. The femme had her swords out as she sliced the air with her swords aiming at nothing, just getting her pent up anger about Yuu out. A few of Drill Boy's soccer balls have been laying around as the femme kicked them up in the air using them as a target when a voice spoke a smirk lingering in the tone.

"You're cute when you are angry."

Stars missed the last soccer ball as it fell from the air to the cracked dirt under her peds. She knew who that voice belong too as she puts away her swords growling she transforms into her truck driving off. Yuu smirks as he liked getting his new partner angry. The white pickup truck drives to a underpass of a busy interstate, she transformed under said underpass. The once white armor she wore was now covered in mud as she checked the scanners to see if anyone else was near or close by her location.

"Should I stay with the ninja's that at least than I know who I am dealing with." Her 3500hd diesel engine growls. "I'll kill him." She takes out her swords figuring that she might as well practice while she was here and was away from her new partner, after a while a growl emitted from her chest as she swings on of her swords into the support beam. With Yuu back at Headquarters he yawns and fall asleep at his father's desk doing the overly due paperwork like he should of done. He really didn't caring that Stars was gone, it only meant that the could slack off one his paperwork again.

Stars saw that the sun was at its setting point and decided to head back before the others start to get worried about her. As she pulls up to the front of the headquarters she transformed landing on her pegs lightly unlike the other Braves. Walking past the Deckerd Room Stars sees Yuu asleep at his desk an evil smirk played across Stars lips. "Well, well, well look who is just like Gunmax." She walks in and kicks Yuu's chair out from underneath him. "Have a lovelynap?" The smirk was still on her lips as a startled yelp came out of Yuu. "You're just like Gunmax. So easily to predict."

"H-hey! What was that for!"

"A rude awakening. Finish your paperwork. It's due the next morning. Duke and Dekkado like to have everyone's paperwork in by than." She turns away from him and heads for the door. Yuu growls fixing his chair to do his paperwork. Stars smirks as she was going to torment him like he did to her.

"I'll be in the wash rack getting the mud off if you need me. Later sexy." Stars was really going to have fun with messing around with Yuu. The mech blushes a little bit at Stars' comment. The femme smirks as she thought of an dirty trick to play on him. Yuu was done with his paperwork as she stood up from his chair and walks over to Deckerd's desk setting the late paperwork down on the desk before going back to his own and falling asleep. The white femme walks back into the Decekrd Room. "Yuu, could you help me?" She was still covered in mud when she asked him.

"With what?" The sleepy mech asked as he woke up.

"If you just get up and follow me." Stars sits down in his lap getting his clean and well polished armor muddy. "I wouldn't have to tell you with what."

Yuu blushes before speaking. "What are you doing?"

"You must still be a virgin." The femme let's her 3500hp diesel engine purr as she hid her smirk from her partner.

"S-so." He nods blushing more, making his white colored face turn the same color as his armor. Stars lets the smirk on her lips show. "For being Gunmax's kid, I find that surprising." She rubs at his spike cover. "I just need you help getting the mud off my back. I can return the favor to you later~"

By now Yuu's face was covered in a dark blush. "Okay I'll help."

The mud covered femme got up from his lap. "Coming babe?" She asked looking back at hims from the doorway of the Deckerd Room. Yuu gets up off the chair following his femme partner to the wash racks. Stars still smirks as the plan she had come up with was going just the way she wanted it too. They reached the wash racks were Stars turned on the water, letting it fall over her mud covered armor. Slowly the mud falls off in clumps and brown colored water pooled at her peds from the mud. "You going to help? Or just stand there watching?"

Yuu blushes again before walking up to the femme's back taking the sponge and a bottle of solution pouring a little onto the sponge before lathering it over the femme's back. "Now look who is the cute one is." Stars said smirking at him. The other brave kept rubbing the sponge on his partners back hiding his red face from view of Stars. "For being Gunmax's kid you're not too cocky when it comes to something like this?" She turns her helm to look over he shoulder at Yuu who was still blushing. "Well I'd never did this before..."

Stars snorts. "Your have a lot of guys talking like you did back in the Deckerd Room like you did. Acting like your have actually fucked someone." She turns around to be fulling facing him, the sponge he help on her back slowly fell to be by his side as she countied to make him blush. "I guess..." The mech paused for a moment thinking of what to say next. "I did a little."

"That your have or haven't fucked anyone yet?" A black servo was one his shoulder as she pinned him to the wall, smirking at him. She pulled out his handcuffs, handcuffing his wrist above his helm. A startled yelp left the mini-Gunmax. Yuu looks up at his handcuffed wrist as the watches Stars fighting the urge to struggle with his hands being handcuffed together. "W-w-well not yet..." Yuu said finally answering Stars question.

The white femme smirk grew wider as she leans white colored helm against his own. There lips almost touching as she spoke. "We're not. I am just going to leave your here and thank your for the help, Yuu." Stars leans away from him as she watched him before leaving him be. "Lager babe!"

Yuu growls struggling to get free of the handcuff of his. "You little..."

His femme partner stops and was smirking at him. "Just like Gunmax." She winks at him. "And I know. I'm a little brat, bitch, whore, you name it, Gunmax called me it." She was given a growl with him struggling more. "Meet your later babe." Before she left she adds. "Good luck getting out, when you don't have the keys."

Another growl from him before the snarls. "Bitch!" Yuu pulling one the handcuffs.

"Glad that you feel the same way." She smirks as his growls became louder before giving up and politely asking Deckerd to come met him in the just outside the wash racks. Deckerd sighs as he was pulled away from his own berth. The was greeted with Yuu having his own wrist handcuffed together.

"Do I want to know why you're like this?" Yuu looks away not wanting to answer Deckerd's question.

"Just get me out of these." The blue brave pulls out his own key and undoes the handcuffs before leaving Yuu to be. Once Deckerd was gone Yuu walks off rubbing his wrist. "Stupid femme." The grumbles a bit with Stars smirking form the ceiling where she was hiding.

"Femme's aren't stupid. In fact we're smarter than you...And if I recall correctly I had to save your aft a few times."

"Shut up, your bitch." Yuu still rubs his wrist. "And your only saved me twice."

Stars shrugs her shoulder at him. "Just be lucky that I did save you". She gave him the middle finger. "Eh...Bitch, I've been called worse than that by Gunmax. Now look who's hot..."The femme pauses. "And cute." She rephrased his own sentence.

"Whatever idiot." The growls walking off.

"Like father like son. Always walking away from his problems instead of facing them. Oh, have fun walking where you are going. Gunbike went for a spin."

"What did you do?" Glares at Stars with hate behind hid his visor.

"I took her for a spin." Stars leans against the wall. "What's wrong? Going to try and punch me, Yuu?"

Yuu snarls. "Nobody touches my bike!" The tries to punch Stars who dodges the punch. "You know I know another way we could get that anger out of you."

He grumbles for a little bit. "Why should I let your show m. Your cuffed me and I had to come by with a lame reason why I was handcuffed together to Deckerd!"

Stars smiles at him. "Decekrd knew. I gave him the heads up before your went to him. Besides the had Gunmax come to him and help him out of his own handcuffs."

"Why you!" Again the reddish pink brave tried to punch Stars. The white femme blocked his punch. "Aww a little embarrassed about it? How cute."

"Shut up!"

"We're partners, remember, Yuu?"

"You fucked my dad."

"Once Yuu. He was asking for it."

"Whatever."

"Fine, it was twice." She looks at him. "If we are to be partners we have to know each other well enough that I can trust your with my life."

"Than hands off my gunbike." Yuu glared at her.

"Fair enough, but you see I didn't touch your bike." Stars pushes herself off the wall she was leaning against to walk around Yuu. "It was your father." 

"Right, like I'll believe that."

"Don't believe me, I'm fine with that." His partner stood behind him before kicking him in the middle of his back. "Than your better get your bike before it gets impounded by us."

The other yelps as he tried to face the femme and get another punch in. "Nice try babe, but that won't' work with me."

"Shut da fuck up!" Yuu pushes Stars out of the way.

"You're cute when your get mad." Stars was still smirking at him. "I'll be waiting _partner_ for your case to be solved."

"I said shut up!" Yuu walks into his room shutting the door behind him. Inside his room Yuu lays down on his berth and falls asleep.

Stars laughs "Moody Yuu." As she walks away to be outside in the night. She transforms into her truck, the large truck sinking down on the shocks in a form of a sigh, glad she was done dealing with Yuu. She decided to dive to a unknown place that she had found when she first arrived to Japan, and before she was taking as a prison for the Brave's. It was an excluded place that nobody else knowingly knew about the roads lead he outside the city and into the countryside where she found an open clearing that let her see the night sky. She transformed without even stopping she looked up into the night sky wondering if the Autobot's missed her or not. The used to be Autobot rub her chest were the igina of the Autobot's use to be her now laid the Brave Police ingina now. Her badge beebs at her as on of her fellow teammates tried to get ahold of her. She opened the badge before she crushed in his her palm, as it served to remind her of the Autobot's that had seamlessly forgotten about her and left her to be alone on a island.

Without even thinking Yuu got up the next morning as he made his way down to the storage room to grab himself a canister of gas to drink. He walks to the Deckerd Room to find that all the other Brave's were there except for Stars. He shrugs it off and sat down at his desk, when one of the others asked. "Have any of you seen Stars?"

Deckerd adds."It's not like her not to show up. She's normally walks in with Duke or myself in the morning."

Yuu could careless about it, but sighs as he stood up to leave. "Where are you going." Someone asked. "Just going to do my patrol." He lied getting on his bike to go him his partner.

Stars hadn't returned nor respond to anyone calling her badge as she had crushed it, the night before. It laid on the ground in pieces her palm of her servo being torn open by the badge. The once Autobot was somewhat covers in mud as the morning dew had made the dust on her frame turn into mud. A sighs left the femme as she had tried to get in contact with the Autobot's, but seemed to have no answer from them. Stars sat down against a nearby tree, using the tree as a back rest. A quick scan showed the area she was in that nobody was within reach or near by.

Yuu hadn't a clue where his partner had gone too, so he asked the fellow people that were walking along the road if they seen a white truck drive by. They all shook their head no, when a older lady smiles as Yuu and points straight up the road. "You're lady friend is not far from this road. She's alone and seems to be upset about something." Yuu smiles and say thank you to the older lady before driving off up the road, he dove a few miles before seeing something white shine in the late morning sunlight. The reddish pink brave of ott his gun bike and walks over to Stars looking the femme over. "Playing in the mud eh?"

Stars didn't answer him, she only looked away from him and powering down her optics. There was a long silence between the two before Yuu's partner spoke again. "You wouldn't understand."

The mech sat down beside the femme. "That you miss your friends?"

"They were more than just friends. We were family." She powered back on her optics.

Yuu frowns. "If they were family why did they send you here? Or did you get lost?"

Stars looks down at her pams tracing the line of where the badge had cut her. "I was sent here to look for Decepticon activity by my leader, Optimus Prime. The Decepticons I was after made my spark signature offline for a while causing my leader and the rest to think I have outlined permanently." She then turned her helm to look at Yuu. "I didn't get lost. The Autobot's think that I am offline, for her I can't go back to them. I'm stuck here, working with the Brave Police." He blue colored optics dimmed to a dull blue. "I've become part of a new family here. My spark is torn in two."

"I'm sorry." Yuu spoke softly giving the femme a hug for the first time.

Stars froze in place. "Your don't have to be sorry. None of the Braves are, only the ones who lost anyone was Shadowmaru who lost Kagerou. Only two mechs that I have grown close too."

"You know you could always hang out with Takeshi."

"Takeshi is with his brother." She vents air out. "I hardly know them."

He frowns again. "Oh..."

"Shadowmaru, Kagerou and Bishop are the only ones who I have allowed to get to know me better."

"Well...You can go back if you want."

"To the Autobot's? They think I am offlined and form me to be on with the Allspark."

"It doesn't hurt to surprise them..Your can come back to the base if your want. I'll tell Deckerd that you're okay." Yuu stands up walking back to his gunbike.

"I'm a lost cause to them." Stars spoke to herself as she looked up at a star that was still shining in the sky, and knew it was her home planet. She stands up also an walks a few fee behind Yuu. "Deckerd had a good idea why I disappeared and don't stay in contact with him or mini-boss. Shadowmaru and Kagerou have told him the first time I left them to be alone." Stars then turns to face Yuu. "You're not like Gunmax as what everyone else seems to tell me. "

Yuu rubs his helm. "W-well maybe just a little..." He laughs nervously.

The femme now turned to be fulling facing the mech. "Just a little?" The normally white armor not white anymore as she put a servo on a hip smearing the mud even more. "For being his kid, your

different, and I like that."

"Thanks...I think." He blushes.

"You're welcome." Stars smiles back at him. "We better head back. Mini-boss probably has a new case for us to solve."

Yuu nods in agreement and get's one his gunbike, Stars followed suite before she transformed. "Your better get ahead of me. Don't think your want that bike of yours getting all dirty now." She teased him. Yuu laughs slightly moving his bike in front of the white truck. The truck ground it's tires in the dirt. "Unless you like to eat my dust."

"Race?"

Stars took off leaving him behind. "Last on to the headquarters has to do the reports on the cases we solve."

"No fair!" Yuu jams the throttle one his bike as he speeds by the truck.

"Nothing's fair." Stars said as her tires kicked mud off and threw it behind her were Yuu now was at. "Having fun back there?"

"Why you!"

"Hope your enjoy the view back there!" Stars winds the engine up as she picked up speed followed by Yuu. The truck moved her mirror to see Yuu was stuck behind her as her truck blocked most of his path due to her dule back tires. She hear Yuu growl at the finally reached the headquarters the truck transformed one the road before looking back. "Gotta pick up your game babe. Or the game will be a game set."

Yuu gets off his bike. "Shut up." He said before kissing his partner's cheek, he smirks at he before walking off.

Stars smiles. "Don't be so hurt about it." She stood there in shock as she watched him walk off.

Yuu walks in the Deckerd Room were everyone was at still waiting one the new of Stars. "So did you find her Yuu?" Deckerd asked.

The mini-Gunmax smirks as she sits at his deck. "I did. She's fine, just need to refuel before joining us."

The femme shook her helm as she came in later still covered in mud that was now dried on her frame. She smirks seeing that everyone else was her so she walked up to Yuu and kisses him one the lips harshly. Yuu yelps slightly in the kiss he was having with Stars. Yuu's partner pulls back her lips forming a smirk. "If you want to continue, you know where to find me."

Blushing hard Yuu spoke. "U...Uh huh."

His partner sit down across from him and sae Power Hoe looking at them. She winks at him causing him to look away from he to his paperwork. "Power Joe, seems to want to tap my aft." The muddy femme looks at Yuu. "Quite cute when you're blushing. I find it quite addictive along with you sassu ass attitude."

He stares at her. "You're a weird femme..." The smirks. "I like it."

"Aww, why thank you." She winks at him making Yuu smirk. Stars leans forward in her chair. "I'll tell you something. I did fuck with Gunmax twice, but it was just fooling around."

"I knew it." Yuu smirked.

"Anything else you need to know?" She also smirks.

"Are you foolin' around with me?"

Stars got to the point and told him straight forth the truth. "No, I'm not. You're not taken so why should I?"

Yuu was a little surprised and blushed a little in his face. "Is that all your wanted to know? If not than I'll be seeing you in your quarters." Stars stood up from the desk walking by him before heading to the wash rack. The reddish pink brave watches his partner purring slightly before standing up from his father's old desk to follow the turned Autobot. She saw him following he so she made sure to sway her hips to cause him to look at her aft and no were he was going. "Coming babe?"

The mech blushes again. "You big tease." Yuu smirks following closely behind the white femme.

"Oh, didn't your get the memo?" The femme partner smiles back at him. "I'm always a tease when it comes to a mech that I wasn't to call mine."

"M-me?! Really?"

She nods at his answer. "You're free, with no claim of anyone on you. So yes."

"You're sweet when you wanna be." The mini-Gunmax smirks.

"I didn't get my name for nothing." Stars says as they reached the wash rack where she pulled him under the stream of falling water that was coming down on them now with Yuu watching and smirking at his partner.

"You didn't think a star would be that easy to get, did you?" Stars pressed their chest together getting Yuu's chest dirty, he look before nuzzling her. "What are you doing?" Yuu wipes the mud off Stars' neck before he was able to nip at her neck cables.

"Just thought I'd return the favor that I still owe your for." Her diesel engine purrs as he keeps nipping at her neck noticing how different it was compared to his own that was made of soft metal that covered the wires underneath. "That sounds nice.."

Stars smiles. "This is just the start of it."

"Let's get you cleaned up babe." Yuu looks at Stars .

"More like we both need to be cleaned up."

Yuu snickers, slowly rubbing Stars sides. "Yeah."

Stars nips his neck, he free hand trails down to his hip joint met his torso. She slowly starts to rubbing there. Making Yuu moan and tilt his helm to the side to give her more room for the femme to nip his neck. The femme bites his neck, she than turns to lick where she had bitten his neck. The reddish pink mech brings his hands up to be resting on the femme's back, were he slowly strokes her back. Yuu gave Stars a smirk for a few seconds, making the femme start to think something was up what her partner was going to do. Sure enough Yuu's hands had found their way to the white femme's aft. Stars let's get engine idle at a low purr knowing what Yuu had planned. She trails her black servo down his front of his chest, slowly down his abdomen before resting right on his spike cover. A smirk was greeted Yuu when Stars gently rubs her servo over the protective plate that hid his spike. Yuu leans his back against the wall moaning feeling a pool of lust cool down in his lower abdomen, he rubs his hand on his partners aft, before surprising her with him nipping her neck cables.

"Open up babe?" Stars Tips her helm off to the side smirking when the mech followed her command. Looking down at Yuu's spike she spoke. "Mm~ look's like your got lucky enough to have your father's spike, Yuu." She licks her lips as she knew that Yuu was similar to Gunmax, and had the same sensitive spots as the green mech.

"S-Stars." Yuu moans loud enough for the femme to hear his lust in his voice.

"Yes, Yuu?" She purrs kissing his jawline while she strokes his spike carefully not to make the mech overload so soon.

"Ah, that's...that feels good." The pinned mech bucked his hips into the femme's servo wrapped around his spike.

"Easy there _cowboy._ No need to be rushing things." Slowly licks his neck.

"Sorry, I got carried away." Yuu leaned forward capturing Stars lips in a heated kiss. She returned his kiss, and slips her glossa in his mouth. "No need to apologize." The femme said when she broke the kiss making Yuu moan. He grabs the side of her helm kissing her again, his glossa trying to encourage Stars to open her lips for him to enter her mouth. She parts her lips a little granting Yuu access to her mouth, his glossa playing with her own before the gave Stars aft a squeeze smirking into the kiss. Stars let's out a startled gasp letting her mouth open a little more for Yuu to slid his glossa in the femme's mouth. His optics behind his visor flashed a bright color in a form of a smirk, he rubs the femme's aft were he had groped the other. Stars moans, rubbing a little harder on Yuu's spike making the mech moan in their kiss. The former Autobot opens her valve cover as she thumb's the head of his spike, her partner moaning louder each time Stars ran her thumb over the slit.

"Mmm~ S-stars".

The femme nips his neck. "Yes, Yuu?"

"I want more~"

"More what babe?" She continued to rub her thumb over the head of his spike.

The mini-Gunmax's nods before moaning "Y-yes."

Stars knees down in front of Yuu's spike, she quickly looks up before taking his spike in her mouth. The reddish pink mech moans, gripping Stars helm keeping her there. "Babe!" 

She swirls her glossa around the spike that was stuffed in her mouth before slowly taking in the rest of Yuu's spike down her intakes. Yuu powers down his optics, moaning and making sure that Stars didn't pull off his spike. The white femme felt Yuu still have a hold on her helm loosen a little allowing her to pull off the mech's spike before she stood up licking her lips. Stars gave Yuu a light push just enough to have him fall to the floor with a little help from tripping him. A smirk forms as she watched him fall. Yuu looked up at the white femme giving her a slight grin of himself, as the femme got on him straddling his waist.

Lifting herself up off of Yuu's waist Stars held herself above the mech's spike, making the mech groan in frustration. Slowly Stars impales down one his spike making both Yuu and herself moan. Yuu watched Stars take in all of his spike in her valve before the spoke in a moan. "Feels great."

The use to be Autobot leans down on her partners chest, giving him a kiss. "I bet it does, baby." She rolled her hips to prove her point. Yuu kisses back the femme, his hands reached up to land one either side of slender hips holding her there while he plays with her hip joints. Stars moans softly making the reddish pink brave ask. "You like that?"

"Yes."

Yuu smirks up at Stars, sliding one of his hands down to her inner thigh where the started to play with the wires between the gaps in her armor. Stars brought her own servo up to his hip joint where she pinched a few wires making him moan. The other brave moves his hand off her hip to rub at the femme's back.

"Touchie." She said leans down close to his helm nipping his antennae know thus from when Gunmax and her had a thing with each other. The mini-Gunmax bucked his hips up into Stars' valve making them both moan their pleasure.

"So needy."

Smirking Yuu bucked his hip upwards again making Stars stop talking and want him to fuck the femme into the floor. His answer was a slight roll of the femme's hips to making him act on his lust. Yuu grabs Stars rolling them over so he was on top of the femme, he slowly pushes his spike in the wet, needy valve moaning at how tight she was. "Oh, babe."

Stars arches her back up off the floor, her servos trying to grab something to hold onto , so she wraps her arms around You neck. "Mine." She growls, her 3500hp diesel engine roaring to life in agreement.

"Already yours babe." Yuu nips her neck, he shifts his weight to one arm and takes his free hand trailing it down her chest, abdomen and coming to a rest on one of her legs as he thrust a harder into her valve.

"Everyone else needs to know." She moans, bring her helm to the side of his neck, biting hard enough to draw oil from his neck. Stars licks the bite mark she had made, smiling as she cleaned the oil off his neck. "Now your mine."

Yuu seemed shocked at actually being bitten, but trusted Stars at what she was doing. "I'm glad you're my first."

The femme looks up at Yuu. "And you're now my mate."

The sassy brave kisses Stars, as he overloads inside her vavle triggering the femme's own overload.

"Mmm~" Yuu moans.

Smiling at him Stars sat up wincing at how tender her valve and knew she would hurt, but in a good way the next day. "We better clean up. I wouldn't appreciate having your lubricant or transfuilds all over me."

"Everyone else will than know that we fooled around with each other."

Stars snorts at Yuu's comment. "You're just like Gunmax. Doesn't care what the others will think. Beside I have reddish pink paint marks on my white armor. And you...You have white paint marks."

"Okay, I see your point femme." Yuu grabs Stars offered hand and stood up with her help, the kisses her neck.

"It's not over cowboy, if that's what you're thinking." Let's her deasil engine purr. "I'll be seeing you in your quarters when our portal shifts are over."

Yuu let's his own purr show in improvement as they both stood under the shower head letting the water wash over them both. Both helping each other get cleaned before they left there. They both left the wash rack to head towards the Deckerd Room, both froze when Drill Boy ran past them with Red Drill. Stars was a natural at acting calm, but Yuu was looking at Stars for what the should do. When the two younger Braves ran past them Stars smiles at Yuu before leading them to the Deckerd Room. The build team was out, Kagero was with his mate, Shadowmaru doing his dog things, Gunmax out with his mate, Duke and Deckerd were the only two braves in the room at the time so Stars didn't see anything harmless in those two. That was until Duke spoke up not even looking up from his file that Deckerd and him were assigned together.

"You two are late for some odd reason? Here's a call that needs to be checked out, Stars. The build team is already there, but they need your femme insight on a few things. Yuu, you're scheduled to take over you Father's patrol route now."

The two nod leaving to do the task they were given. "Thank you Duke." Stars smiles at the noble mech.

Yuu got on his gunbike as Stars transfomers with a leap over him driving off. He noticed that the tailgate of her truck had the Autobot insignia still on it, but didn't bother to say anything. As the top left to take his father's patrol, it wasn't much for Yuu to do other than sit around until his time was up which was less than 5 minutes. Once his patrol was finished Yuu goes to the wash rack to rise off, and then head to his quarters were the lays down on his breth waiting for Stars. 

Stars pulls up to see a crowd gather, a rather large crowd gather around the Build Team as McCrane talked with a lady dressing in military colors.

"Stars!" Drill Boy calls as the cam running towards the tall femme and grabs he by the arm dragging her over towards Dumpson and Power Joe.

"Just what exactly did Duke say I had to come here for?"

"You'll see!"

"Right."

Power Joe smiles at the two. "Stars, glad you made it."

"I didn't think I had must of a chose." She tell the yellow and black mech. "So...just what's going one that Duke said that I needed to be here?"

"Dumpson. The and his lady friend had a fight, and now he's hiding. The won't even come out of his hiding place to talk to us, and McCrane thought it would be best if your tried talking to him."

Stars vents air out before she answered Power Joe. "Okay, I'll try, but I won't guarantee that I won't harm him to he his aft out of hiding."

"Sure, we'll just say that The got into a fight with me."

"Don't think that would work Power Joe?" The smallest of the three said as he looked at the ground.

"Drill Boy is right, but I'll go talk with your brother." Stars said as she left them. The rest of the build team could see the backside of Stars and very little of Dumpson's face as the two talked. They waited for what seemed like hours until they heard screaming coming from Dumpson and Stars holding the mech by the back of his neck dragging him along side her.

"I'll just head one back to Headuater with him."

"Okay." was all that was said as the two left.

As the two featured it was well past the normal time Stars would of been done for her shift. She walks towards Yuu's quarters after she dumped off Dumpson at the Decekrd Room. She hacked into Yuu's quarters and she stepped inside she watched the other like a predator watching it's prey. "I forgot what you look like without all the mud."

Yuu look over his shoulder. "What too your so long?" He sat up as the waited for he to answer.

"Dumpson got into a fight with his human and I had to drag his aft back." Stars smirks back at him. "Besides your did have that long to wait."

"I see." Yuu smirks also. "Can we finish, please?"

"We can."

Yuu blushes as he reached out pulling Stars into his lap, nipping her neck before rubbing her valve cover. "I love you, Stars."

Stars engine purrs, valve cover sliding back. "Love you too, Yuu." She nips his antenna earning a well deserved moan from him. The white femme also moans as her lover fingers her valve grinding her hips down one his fingers, making Yuu smirk and kiss the femme. Opening the mouth in the kiss Stars was letting Yuu slip his own glossa into her mouth. Yuu didn't waist any time sliding his glossa into Stars mouth, the pushes his finger in deeper in the valve.

The white femme gasp and slowly moans into the kiss. Yuu adds a third finger smirking in the kiss as he moves them so that Stars was laying on her back. He pulls out his fingers as the moves down between the slim legs of Stars were she settles to lick the valve.

"Yuu wha-?" She gasp again gripping his helm, keeping him there from moving. "Yuu~" The femme moans busking her hips into his face wanting more. Yuu smirk licking his lover valve, slipping his glossa inside playing with a sensory nod that was close to the opening.

"Yuu!" Stars begs her mate. The reddish pink mech snickers as the watched Stars arch her back up off their berth. "Ahh~"

Still smirking her licks nod while rubbing her thighs. The femme moans turn into moans. "Yuu~"

Yuu kisses her valve before opening his spike plate crawling over Stars making sure to rub his spike over Stars valve opening. "I like your like this."

Whimpering was all Stars could do as she spoke. "Yuu..."

That was all it took for Yuu as he pushes his spike in with a shape thrust and starting a fast pace.

"Yuu. Yes, fuck your feel good inside of me." Stars moans loudly.

"Say my name Stars." Yuu kisses the femme.

"Yuu~ Please move!" He'll settle with that for now as the thrust faster. "Ahh!" Stars throws her helm back moaning.

Smirking Yuu asked as he still was thrusting. "You're so tight."

She manages to speak. "Haven't fucked..." Moans. "With anyone lately other than Gunmax."

Nipping her neck cables Yuu heard Stars purrs than whines. "Yuu stop teasing me."

"Like that?" He thrusts a little harder than he should of making Stars nod as she moans. "Ah...f..fuck."

He thrust deeper nipping her neck making Stars whimper as she was close to overloading. "Y..Yuu please."

"Please what?"

"I'm close to my overload." She whines making Yuu thrust faster chasing both their overloads. Leaning up to kiss Yuu in a thank your the kisses back, thrusting a little deeper.

"Ahh~" Stars arches her back again as she felt herself overload. She heard Yuu gasp feeling the femme overload, making his own overload triggering as she spilled his transfuilds into Stars valve. He pants as his frame tried to cool himself down, but the didn't pull his spike out yet. Stars moans feeling his transfuilds spilling inside of her valve. She leans up to kiss the mechs cheek. "Love you Yuu."

"Love you too." He blushes.

"Aww, you're cute when your blush." She kisses him again, before nuzzling his neck. The powerful diesel engine purring. Yuu moans as the pulls out of Stars vavle, the hears the femme whimpering as the was pulling out. Than felt her arms wrap around his waist, and finds himself being the affection of Stars nuzzling into his larger frame. Yuu yelps as the was pulled down, but looked at Stars. "You're needy." Was all he said.

She growls at Yuu, but didn't move from her spot next to his frame. "I'm not needy!"

Yuu smirks down at her. "Admit it, my dear." He fingers Stars overly stimulated valve.

Stars bites back a moan. "F-fine, I am."

Smirking Yuu sits up leaning against the wall pulling Stars with him. The places his mate into his lap where she whines at being moved from the comfortable spot she already made. "Ahh." 

Still smirking Yuu rubs the femme's back. Slowly Stars let's her aprovel show by purring.

"Move as fast as you want babe."

Smirking Stars spoke. "It will be even more fun when I start my mating cycle..." She left it as it.

"Mating cycle?"

She nods. 'Ah...I'll tell your about it some other time."

Yuu nods. "Can you move now?"

She rubs her valve over his spike. "This what you want from me babe?" She hears Yuu moaning and takes that as a sign to continue to tease him.

"You're a big tease." Her mate moans.

"But you still love me." She smirks.

"Y-yes I do."

Leaning back Stars nips Yuu's neck making the mini-Gunmax moan. "Mine."

"Yes yours, now stop teasing."

"Request denied my love." Stars purrs she could see Yuu smirking at her. "I have new plans for you."

"Babe...you're killing me."

"Am I? I'm sorry love. I will try not too." Rubs her vavle over his spike again earning a moan. "Are already leaking pre-cum. And you are not even inside of me." Again he moans."Such a needy mech." See him nod. "What do I do with your Yuu?"

"Stop teasing."

"How can I ignore your, begging so lovely." Yuu whimpered bucking his hips upwards.

"Aww, cute indeed." She leans down kissing his spike.

"S-stars."

"Yes babe?"

"Please move."

"Alright." She lowers herself down one his spike quickly without him knowing until it was too late. Yuu moans stroking his lover's back. Stars optics darken with lust clouding them, she was Yuu smiling at her.

"Fuck me and fuck me so I won't be able to walk tomorrow." She said Yuu thrusting hard into her valve. "I like it rough babe."

Yuu thrust his hips harder hearing Stars moan with each harsh thrust. He smirks when the herd Stars say. 'Y...yu..fuck. You're gonna have me begging for you soon." She wraps her legs around his waist making his spike go a little deeper than before. "Yesyesyes!"

"You like that babe?" 

"Yes." Yuu made sure to thrust his spike in hard hitting the back of Stars valve. "Ahh~ Yuu!"

The reddish pink mech moans loudly as Stars whimpers and moans. "Please fuck me already."

"I am fucking you."

"Harder." Stars whines.

"Like what?" Yuu thrust harder.

"Yes!"

The mech pants slightly. "Mmm~ babe." Stars overloads her valve cycling down one Yuu's spike causing her to moan and Yuu to yelp.

"Something wrong?" She kisses Yuu.

"Your valve."

She smirks. "Don't worry."

"O-okay."

She rolls her hips. "You won't die." Yuu thrust his spike again, Stars moaning.

"You're so tight." He moans.

"Y..yes." She said nipping his neck, as the mech renew to chase after his second overload and to make his lover have a third one.

"Aahh!" She arches her back and Yuu overloads inside of her again. "I'm gonna."

"Please. Please do!" She whine and begs him.

Yuu overloads spilling his seed inside of Stars valve. He was kissed by his mate as she overloads in the kiss they shared before she nuzzles her helm into his neck hearing him panting.

"That was great." Lick Yuu's neck now.

"It was."

The white cybertron femme was hugged by Yuu and she slowly rested her helm on his shoulder, engine purring as she fell into a light recharge. She could still hear Yuu frame trying to cool himself down so she ask. "Yuu, you okay?"

She was given a nod as she had a worried look on her face. He hugs her again hearing Stars powerful egain purr again.

"That was perfect." Yuu says, hearing stars hum and giving her a kiss on her muzzles more into his chest. The mini-Gunmax purring when heard Star say something. "You're comfy."

"Thanks."

She licks his cheek. "Good means that I can sleep on top of you." Yuu smirks at her. "And no funny business." He was still smirking when she added. "Yuu." She growls aggressively towards him.

"Whaaa~"

'Dont' you even think about it."

"Think about what?"

"You know what."

"I'm not gonna. I'm tired." He pull his spike out of his mates valve. Stars whimpers making Yuu look down at her. "Something wrong?"

"Nono. Just my valve feel empty and it aches in a good way."

"Oh.." Stars kiss him, she felt him kissing her back. Once they were done kissing the femme nuzzles the helm under her mate's chin and powers down her opics and falling into recharge using Yuu as a pillow. Yuu purrs as the watched over Stars for a while and saw her give a small smile in her recharge.


End file.
